


Maou's Day Off

by Shadowbeast123



Category: Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowbeast123/pseuds/Shadowbeast123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have a different version of this on my fanfiction account. As usual, I do not own the series, or it's characters. And just to be clear, Sataniel isn't an OC.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a different version of this on my fanfiction account. As usual, I do not own the series, or it's characters. And just to be clear, Sataniel isn't an OC.

The first thing that Urushihara noticed when he woke up in the middle of the night, was that he couldn't breathe in. Trying not to panic, he sat up quickly and tried to exhale, only to break into a coughing fit that left his chest sore and aching.

"You okay?" Maou asked.

"Y-Yeah..." he coughed, clearing his throat.

"You sure?" he asked. "Because that cough sounded terrible."

"I'm fine." he snapped. "Now would you leave me alone."

"Okay. Just asking." Maou said as he laid back down.

Grumbling something incoherently, Urushihara looked at Maou and laid back down as well, feeling a sudden chill come over his body as he fell back to sleep

* * *

When Urushihara woke up again, the sun was up, and his chest was still sore. Coughing again, he turned to his side and saw Maou's feet entering the room again.

"Lucifer, come on." he said. "Get up, it's almost noon."

"No." he groaned, raking a shaking hand through his purple hair. Hearing Maou shuffle over, he jumped as the demon king pressed a cool hand against his forehead.

"Yikes, Lucifer, you're burning up."

"This is why I don't like it when you get me pork bowls from a convenience store, some of them aren't cooked through." he said.

"Well, if you would stop wasting our money and actually get a job, we wouldn't have to get you those all the time." Ashiya called from the living room. "Do something for a change."

"How about you go screw yourself." Urushihara yelled.

 _This is going to be fun._ Maou thought as Ashiya and Urushihara started screaming at each other from across the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I admit, I kind of forgot about this one for a while. A long while. But I'm back on this for now. So enjoy this chapter.

"Sire, are you sure it's a good idea to take the day off?" Ashiya said as he prepared breakfast. "Surely this will affect our finances."

"Ashiya, we'll be fine." Maou said. "Kisaki said she'll call me if she needs me to come in. But I don't think one day will affect my paycheck too much."

"But what are we supposed to do with that one?" he asked, pointing to Urushihara, who was busy playing a game on his computer.

"Feed him, water him, wait for him to get better," Maou said with a shrug before turning to face his purple haired housemate. "And Lucifer, you really shouldn't be playing that game. You should be resting."

"Maou, I'll be fine." Urushihara said, his voice coming out in a hoarse whisper from all of his coughing.

"You're not fine, you can barely talk." Maou said, walking over behind the purple haired demon and clicking out of his game. "Rest, now."

"But Maou."

"Now, Lucifer. And if I catch you on this again, I'm going to confiscate it from you until your fever breaks. Do I make myself clear?"

"Fine," he huffed, his huff quickly turning into a horrible sounding cough that actually had Maou debating on spending the extra money to take him to a doctor and get him checked out. Because as much as Lucifer got on his nerves with his spending habits, he still needed him for surveillance purposes.

"Will it help if you slept in my and Ashiya's room?" he asked.

"Your highness, he will do no such thing," the white haired man said, stopping Urushihara from going into their room. "I'd rather he not spread his germs onto you and I. Lest you want to take more time off of work."

"You know, there are plenty of jobs you can work from home if you have a computer," Urushihara croaked out.

"Go to bed," Maou commanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly the longest chapter in the world, but then again, it's been a while since I've seen the show.


End file.
